leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS300
Right on Time, Rhydon (Japanese: 父の魂 Father's Spirit) is the 300th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot finds himself alone in a completely pitch-black room. He quickly realizes that this is the black hole created by , who created it to get Giovanni and to safety. He begins looking for Silver, who he finds being held by his . Giovanni tells the unconscious Silver that if Organism No. 2 created the black hole, it must lead to an exit. They exit the black hole, only to land on a piece of the Team Rocket airship surrounded by flames. Giovanni lands on the piece, and struggles to keep Silver from falling into the flames as well. He notes that if the flames weren't there, he would be holding Silver in his embrace. Giovanni notices that Silver's face is dirty, which reminds him of when he would wipe his dirty face when Silver was a child. When Sneasel takes a handkerchief and uses it to wipe Silver's face, Giovanni notes that it was the same one he gave to him as a child. Giovanni notes that when he was younger, Silver would lose several of his possessions, so Giovanni would have Silver's name printed on several of them. With his name on all of his possessions, Giovanni assumes that the name he gave to Silver must be used by other people. Since he knows that his body is wasting away from disease, Giovanni tells his son that he has grown up. Elsewhere, and approach the airship's rubble to investigate the situation. Green uses her Silph Scope and finds out that Silver is there, much to her confusion. Blue sends out his , which breaks through the rubble and saves Silver and Giovanni. Silver awakens and meets up with Green again. Blue states that his Rhydon's skin is strong enough to protect it from magma. When Green asks why Silver is with the leader of Team Rocket, Silver reveals that Giovanni is actually his father. Silver tells them to be surprised or even laugh, but he refuses to acknowledge Giovanni as his father. He states that they should have left Giovanni to die in the flames. Blue expresses sympathy for Silver being ashamed of his family. Although Silver notes that this behavior is uncharacteristic, Blue tells him to let him continue his story. Blue explains that in the past, people would only treat him as 's grandson, even when he accomplished something by himself. When he went to train with Chuck, he was finally treated like his own person for once. This allowed Blue to now proudly say that he is the grandson of Professor Oak. Blue tells Silver that he already went separate ways from his past when he helped defeat Team Rocket in Johto, so he should be proud of the things that he's done. Blue points out that Giovanni also shielded Silver from the flames with his own body. Blue states that if he was a second late, Silver and Sneasel would have been heavily damaged from the fire. He notes that although Rhydon is powerful, he was only able to train it as well as he did with the book that Giovanni had created. Blue states that although Giovanni should pay for what he's done, he should also be commended for his strength and willingness to share that strength with the next generation. In addition to this, Giovanni should be praised for spending ten years of his life looking for his missing son. Silver tears up and crouches over Giovanni, finally acknowledging the man as his father. Blue states that normally, it would be who would be angry in situations like this. In this case, it was Red who had to keep Blue from acting irrationally. Blue notes that the dedication they have towards family causes them to act crazy sometimes. When he asks her if she agrees, Green gives a small nod. A black hole appears, with and an unconscious in its arms exiting from it. Major events * and exit from the black hole. * saves Silver and Giovanni from the flames. * Blue helps Silver acknowledge Giovanni as his father. * and exit from the black hole. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * * (fantasy) * * Chuck (flashback) * Chuck's wife (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Linh hồn của cha |fr = }} de:Kapitel 300 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS300 it:LGA300 zh:PS300